Changes
by Kenny's Goddess
Summary: Diggerella Purralot, my Aisha, goes through some very strange changes...(a short Neopets ficlet)


There are changes in life that one must expect to go through. Seasons change, relationships change, and sometimes, for the sad, unfortunate Neopian souls, owners, or as I like to call them, our human pets, can even change. Never once, however, did I think that I would change…literally.

My name is Diggerella Purralot, but you may call me Diggerella, or just plain Digger for short. I used to be a beautiful, sleek, blue haired Aisha, one of the prettiest in all of Neopia. And, mind you, Neopia is a very large place. My human pet, who I named Kat, but she insists on calling herself something rather silly…kennys_goddess, I believe it was…but anyway, my human pet Kat always took extra time to make sure I was meticulously clean—every spot, mark and stain was out of my fur, every speck of cheeseburger was out of my teeth, and I was always healthy. She was great! There was no better pet I would have wanted in the world! We had the most fun together, playing all sorts of games…and we even opened a shop, where I greet people! I was so happy. I ate right, I played a lot…life just couldn't get any better.

Then, one day…Kat was searching around with the Shop Wizard, who is a wonderful fellow, mind you, and he found her a Magical Blue Meerca Plushie! 

Kat cried, "WOW! I have to have this! Diggerella will love it!" So, she ran to the store and got it very cheap, which was lucky for her since she was running low on Neopoints at the time, and still is for the most part. 

But, that's not pertinent to the story. This is, however. My pet brought me back this brand new toy, and she was all excited. She ran into the room, waving it over her head and jumping for joy.

"Diggerella!" she cried, elated. "Diggerella, look what I've brought you!" She handed it to me and smiled.

"It's magical," she continued, nearly glowing with happiness. I pawed at it cautiously, not wanting to rip one of its shiny glass eyes out. I could see why my pet was so excited; it was a very nice toy. Even I was impressed, and, mind you, it took me a lot to get impressed.

"It's pretty," I commented, pawing at it again. It let out a soft glow at that and I backed away, sniffing the air.

"What was that?" I asked, a little shocked. My pet wasn't much help, however; she looked as clueless as I did.

"I don't know," she said, taking a look at it. "…Why don't you play with it some more? Maybe then we can find out…" 

So, listening to my human's advice, I started to play with the plushie. And I got really into it too, rolling around, tossing it in the air, and pawing at its ears. It started to glow more and more, illuminating the whole room. My eyes were starting to hurt from it, and my human squeezed hers shut, unable to handle it. I abandoned the toy and tried to make a run for it, terror moving me along, but, alas, I was not fast enough. The strange light that was emitting from the toy thrust itself inside my body, and I suddenly…I felt awfully strange. I looked behind me in horror as my tail started to grow longer. My two front teeth thrust themselves out of my mouth, and my eyes became large and bright. Two, small round ears took place of my old ones, and my bug-like antennae faded away to nothing. Then, it was over. I fell to the floor, exhausted. My human pet cautiously opened her eyes and nearly screamed when she looked at me.

"D-Diggerella!" she cried, running over to me. "Oh no, Digger, what have I done to you?!" I cocked my head and regarded her quizzically.

"Done to me?" I cried. "You mean…that doll did something?" Kat, my human, nodded shakily.

"Y-you…you're a Meerca!" she finally spluttered. She took out the mirror she kept for me and held it out.

"Take a look for yourself," she said softly, showing me. I gasped in horror. I was indeed a blue Meerca, not at all as graceful or as elegant as I once was. I took one look at my new self and wailed.

"KAT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I wept, throwing my tiny little paws in the air. "N-now all the other human pets are going to think I do nothing b-but…chase…NEGGS!" Kat sighed sadly and gave me a hug, for once not protesting my use of the fake name I had for her.

"I'm so sorry, Diggerella," she whispering, patting my head. "I promise I'll fix you, all right? You'll be back to normal before you know it!" I sniveled and stared at her hopefully, wiping my eyes with the back of one tiny, blue paw.

"Really? Y-you…mean it?" I sniffed. "You'll fix me?" Kat nodded hastily.

"Sure," she replied, looking down at the ground. "…Just…just as soon as I can get enough Neopoints to buy a morphing potion…"

I sighed sadly and lay down on the ground, laying my head in my tiny little paws. This was going to be a very long and unwelcome process.

=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=

It was long. For months my human pet slaved to earn Neopoints—signing up for offers, playing lots of games…until she discovered the wonders of Switch-a-roo, which she excelled at.

And scratchcards. 

Sadly for me, however, even with the Neopoints pouring in Kat didn't have enough money to buy a magical Aisha doll. She tried to buy other baubles and knick-knacks to appease me—plushies, fancy food, makeup—but there was nothing she could do. I was just so upset…I wanted to be back to my old self!

Luck was with us, however. The Rainbow Fountain suddenly sprang up again, and my human jumped at the opportunity to earn six fountain passes.

"This is going to be the way to do it, Diggerella," she stated, looking in wonder at the faeries standing before her. "All we have to do is sign up for these services…and you'll be back to normal! No problem, right?" I gave her a stern look.

"If you hadn't decided to give me the plushie in the first place then there wouldn't have been a problem."

She smiled weakly, cringing.

"Aw, come on now…you're going to be fine!" She looked at me hopefully. "Will you please forgive me after this?" One foot scuffed against the ground, and she looked so sad I couldn't be mad at her anymore. After all, she had been trying for months to get money to make me better…

I opened my tiny little arms as wide as I could and we hugged tight, fur meeting skin. My human sighed in relief and turned to the forms, filling them out busily while I sat on her shoulder and watched, impressed. My human was a fast typer. Almost as soon as she started, she was done, and clutched three precious passes in her hand. My heart was soaring as we approached the faeries, grins lighting up both of our faces.

"Are you ready, Diggerella?" The beautiful face of the Air Faerie looked down into mine. I took another step forward and nodded.

"Ready!" The faeries all gathered around me, holding hands in a circle. Lifting their voices, their cry echoed throughout Neopia—

"Return this pet to her natural form, see the beauty it brings. And as an added bonus, please give her faerie wings!"

I wasn't sure if I heard that last bit correctly as I soared into the air, my body glowing brightly. Kat turned away and shielded her eyes as I felt the old, familiar antennae sprout from my head, my tail shorten, and my legs and arms thicken. I looked down at myself in wonder. I was an Aisha again!

To my surprise, however, I didn't stop just there. What the faeries had said was true! Out of my back I felt the thrust of wings, draping themselves around my body like a towel. The light then faded, and I was hovering in the air on my own…a faerie!

My surprise was immense. The faeries smiled and turned to their next pet, not saying a word. But my human just smiled up at me.

"How do you like them?" she asked. "I used all three passes just so I could get you those…" I didn't say anything. I just came down to the ground and through my big, Aisha paws around her, nearly in tears.

"Kat," I squealed, ecstatic. "This is the best present…ever!" I grinned and winked at my human then.

"Come on…I'll give you a ride back home!" Kat giggled and clambered up on my back, and I flew us home, my thoughts happy.

I was finally an Aisha again.


End file.
